happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Grimtotem14
Mis bandas y Artistas favoritos> Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin y Alice in Chains. Mis personajes de Happy Tree Friends favoritos Mis personajes favoritos de Happy Tree Friends Characters son Flippy, Shifty, Lifty, Pierce, Ale, Splendid, Splendont y Toothy. Mis Hobbies Mis Hobbies son coleccionar monedas, jugar videojuegos y trabajar con software y computadoras. Gustos y disgustos Favorite Video Games 1.Doom 1 2.Doom 2: Hell on Earth 3.Final Doom: Plutonia and TNT Evolution versions 4.Warcraft 2 5.Warcraft 3 Reign of Chaos and Frozen Throne 6.World of Warcraft 7.Halo: Combat Evolved 8.Halo 2 9.Atari Snake 10.Wolfenstein 3d 11.Starcraft Favorite Shows 1.Happy Tree Friends 2.South Park 3.Family Guy 4.The Walking Dead Curiosidades Soy Slavo, Aleman, Irlandes, Escocés, Frances, Británico, Sloveno, Croata, Sueco, Danés, and Americano Conozco 6 lenguajes de código. My Characters Blake.png|Blake Malwarebytes flying squirrel.jpg|Malwarebytes Tundra.jpg|Tundra PC Matic.png|PC Matic Internet Explorer and Google Chrome.jpg|Internet Explorer and Google Chrome Firefox and Safari.jpg|Firefox and Safari Cryptolocker.jpg|CryptoLocker Microsoft Edge.jpg|Microsoft Edge Kaspersky.jpg|Kaspersky Avast.jpg|Avast Incognito Google Chrome.jpg|Incognito Google Chrome Tor.jpg|Tor The Fallen.jpg|The Fallen Runny.png|Runny (adopted from Emilioalzamora20) Climax.png|Climax (adopted from Emilioalzamora20) Blobby.png|Blobby (adopted from Lord O' Darkness) The Deceiver.png|The Deceiver Shadow Demon.png|Shadow Demon Acolyte 2.png|Acolyte Acolyte.png Necromancer.png|Necromancer Pyromancer.png|Pyromancer Lost Soul.png|Lost Soul Minotaur.png|Minotaur Hydromancer.png|Hydromancer Roberto.png|Roberto Lich.png|Lich Sludge Monster.png|Sludge Monster Sludge Monster 1.png|Sludge Monster with bones Alchemist.png|Chemist Revenant.png|Revenant Rubby (Mirski13).png|Rubby (adopted from Mirski13) Adíel.png|Adíel (adopted from Mirski13) Otto.png|Otto Andre.png|Andre Bloodthorn.png|Bloodthorn Druid.png|Druid thumb|Blake, Mi primer personaje Mis amigos Nota: La mayor parte son de la wikia inglesa. Exbelion GonzaloGplay XMC-Grim-Reaperx Courier73 Little Red Killer Hood Drath Gloria La-cocotua Mordecai y Rigby 233 Shiny Snivy Neizvestnyy FrogKing55 GoldieBear Emilioalzamora20 1MysteriousEnigma BlueMegaH3rtz Mirski13 Traducción por Grim 2 Traducción por Mirski13 Fanart Aquí está un poco de arte del fanart, dibujé de otros ocs. Blaze Drawing Request.png|Blaze. Rainbow Drawing Request.png|Arcoiris. Blake and Rainbow 2.jpg|Blake y Arcoiris. Chizen drawing request.png|Chizen. Peach request drawing.png|Peach. Nufarisa request drawing.png|Nurfarisa. Lilith drawing request.png|Lilith. Ace Drawing Request.png|Ace. Chanel drawing request.png|Chanel. Chocolat drawing request.png|Chocolat. Beknosk Drawing Request.png|Beknosk. Azucar Drawing Request.png|Azucar. Gamma Drawing Request.png|Gamma. Network Drawing Request.png|Network. Ruthless Edge Drawing Request.png|Ruthless Edge. Neon Drawing Request.png|Neon. Zippy drawing request.png|Zippy. Eyes Drawing Request.png|Eyes. Coqueta Nekoko drawing request.png|Coqueta Haji Drawing Request.png|Haji Glitter Drawing Request.png|Glitter Gigi Drawing Request.png|Gigi Cory Drawing Request.png|Cory Elemental Punk.jpg|Elemental JON Drawing Request.png|J.O.N. Jewel Drawing Request.png|Jewel Nuggy Drawing Request.png|Nuggy Darkus and Marty Drawing Request.png|Marty and Darkus Darkus Drawing Request.png|Darkus Sailenze Drawing Request.png|Sailenze Drath Gloria Drawing Request.png|Drath Gloria Goldie Drawing Request.png|Goldie Samariel Drawing Request.png|Samariel Random Computer Programs Estos son algunos programas de computadora que hice con Visual Studio. Blake website.png|a webpage I made with html Blake Webpage 2.png|another webpage I made with html Rainbow pop up.jpg Visual Studio Pop up.png|a pop up I made in Visual Studios Blizzard Batch file animation.png|a batch file I made that displays a snowing animation Blake batch animation.png|another .bat file I made Arcoiris batch animation.png|Arcoiris.bat Elemental batch animation.png|Elemental Twiggy batch file animation.png|Twiggy Xini batch file animation.png|Xini Network batch animation.png|Network Susy batch file animation.png|Susy Zippy batch file animation.png|Zippy Drath Gloria batch animation.png|Drath Gloria Blue Screen Matrix batch file.png|Blue Screen Matrix .bat file Sepitus batch file animation.png|Sepitus Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Masculinos